Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady
is the thirty-third episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis After Ian teases Utsusemimaru with some lady friends of his, he is surprised by the visit of his old girlfriend Erica. However, when Debo Akidamonne attacks, both Utsusemimaru and Erica are trapped in an alternate dimension, where Utsusemimaru must overcome his uneasiness around women if he is to protect Erica. Plot While training, Utsusemimaru is visited by two girls who spent a night with Ian and ask the shy samurai to give him his sunglasses. Things get even worse for the Gold Kyoryuger when the two women find him attractive, resulting in him running in fear and clumsiness. At the Spirit Base, revealing it to be an indirect prank, Ian is warned not to harass Utsusemimaru if they are to use the Maximum Zyudenchi. However, upon learning that his European fling Erica Stonefield is coming to Japan, Ian finds himself hounded by Utsusemimaru who intends to punish him for his playboy lifestyle. Though Daigo tries to convince him that Ian is a nice guy, Utsusemimaru is unconvinced when Ian runs off with Erica. With Utsusemimaru in pursuit, the other Kyoryugers find themselves facing Debo Akidamonne, who Luckyuro has employed alongside Aigaron to do his dirty work. When Aigaron takes over so his Debo Monster can go after Erica, Kyoryu Red becomes Kyoryu Red Carnival to hold off the general as he attempts to control himself before he and Luckyuro are get blasted off. Elsewhere, as Erica attempts to calm him down, Utsusemimaru is sucked into Debo Akidamonne's Autumn Zone alongside the young woman, as Ian is knocked out. Within the Autumn Zone, Utsusemimaru learns from Erica that Ian only hangs out with sad girls to cheer them up while revealing that she came to Japan to give him a Lost Stone. Debo Akidamonne confirms this as he intends to take it while fighting Utsusemimaru. However, having given Erica one of his Parasagun Zyudenchi to serve as a beacon, Ian arrives under the flowers he bought and had his fellow Kyoryugers shower the area with them. Seeing that he is a gentleman, Utsusemimaru transforms alongside Ian transform as Kyoryu Red Carnival and Kyoryu Violet join the team to defeat the Debo Monster with the Victory and Maximum Zyudenchi. After returning to their dimension, the Kyoryugers find themselves facing an enlarged Debo Akidamonne. Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun is formed to finish the Debo Monster off. Later, after Erica gives the Kyoryugers Kentrospiker's Lost Stone, Utsusemimaru comes to understand Ian better before finding himself hounded by Ian's girlfriends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Erika Stonesfield: *Beauty: , Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Blue - N/A **Kyoryu Green - N/A **Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Zandar Thunder), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Violet - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2 . **At the end of the Super Hero Time, Daigo takes the Hero Quick-List Challenge, having to quickly list the first five and the six Kyoryugers in eight seconds. He is less successful than last week, only managing to list Kyoryu Red Carnival, Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Pink and before getting the Riders mixed up and repeating Kyoryu Black. *With a rating of 5.3%, this was the highest rated episode of Kyoryuger, 1.4% above the series average. Errors *When Ian was hit by the Zandar Thunder's lightning, his mouth did not open to say "Oh my". *Although Utsusemimaru is shown closing the mouth of his Gabrichanger, when he fires it, the mouth is open. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady, Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival, Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin and Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢マキシマム！レディはおれがまもる *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢マキシマム！レディはおれがまもる｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo